


My Faith in You is Endless

by entropy_maximum (missjmelville)



Series: Faithful [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 05:37:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/833371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missjmelville/pseuds/entropy_maximum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean knows. And he wonders how that happened, when that happened, and then he remembers where he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Faith in You is Endless

Dean walks out of the bathroom, towel slung low across his hips and hair sticking up in damp spikes, his cheeks are tinged pink from the undoubtedly hot-as-hell shower he just finished. Cas can’t help but think that Dean is the most beautiful of God’s creations, and he knows he shouldn’t think that, knows with every fibre of his being that these thoughts are _wrongohsowrong_ because Angels should love all of God’s creations equally, but he just can’t help himself, Dean is perfection.

Dean smirks knowingly at Castiel as he notices the Angel watching him, eyeing him, and he knows now that Dean knows too. Dean knows. And he wonders how that happened, when that happened, and then he remembers where he is. Trailing behind Dean out of the bathroom, a towel of his own slung low on his hips, his own hair sticking up worse than Deans because Dean can’t seem to keep his hands from stroking, petting, pulling. Castiel an Angel of the Lord blushes feels his heartbeat quicken and his breath catch in his throat, a shower with Dean will do that to him.


End file.
